Sleeping Dawn
by DrWillAndDawn
Summary: This is my version of Sleeping Beauty but with Pokemon characters It mostly contains elements from Disney (E.g Three good fairies looking after the princess.) and Brothers Grimm (E.g The princess asleep for 100 years.) I give the prince and princess more lines of dialouge which is why it's in this form. I hope you enjoy this story and feel free to let me know what you think.
1. Prologue

Dawn: Hi Iris what are you doing?

Iris: I am doing a play of Sleeping Beauty.

Dawn: Wow, that sounds exciting!

Iris: It sure is, I am hiring different people to play the parts.

Dawn: Okay, I will get some friends to come and join.

A few hours later

Iris: Okay everyone I have made you come here to take part in my play of sleeping beauty. The part of the Princess will be played by Dawn

Dawn: Alright!

Iris: Ursula will play the part of the witch.

Ursula: Great a witch again, but at least I get rid of Dawn.

Iris: Misty, May and Serena will be the three good fairies.

Misty (powting): Oh great – not!.

May: Don't worry Dawn we will protect you.

Serena: I hope the costumes look pretty.

Iris: Brock and Johanna will be The King and Queen

Brock: I bet I will be handsome in my role.

Johanna: I always wondered what being a queen would be like.

Iris: Miss Caitlin will be Queen of the Fairies.

Caitlin: I shall do my best.

Iris: Calem will be the Princes' Father.

Calem: Yay another King.

Iris: Team rocket will be the evil goons.

Jesse: At least we can still do our job.

James: Absolutely

Iris: Wait a minute I am missing someone.

Dawn: Where's my prince!

Iris: Oh no there's no one here to be the prince.

Serena: Without the prince, Dawn cannot wake up.

Me: Hi dawn.

Dawn: Hi sweetie.

Iris: Ah perfect, Starfish how would you like to be the prince of my play.

Me: Okay, but who is the princess.

Iris: She is right behind me

Dawn: I am the princess dear. Which means you get to kiss me.

Me: Alright, count me in.

Iris: Great now everyone is here, so let's get to work.

After many days of rehearsals the play was ready to begin.

Iris: Hello everyone. In a castle there was a beautiful princess, who was cursed by an evil witch, and fell into a sleep for 100 years. Will the princess ever wake up? Will she be rescued from that magic spell? Watch our version of sleeping beauty to find out the answer.


	2. Princess Dawn is born

**Sleeping Dawn**

Princess Aurora/ Briar Rose- Dawn (Pokémon)

Maleficent- Ursula (Pokémon)

Prince Phillip- Myself

Flora- Misty (Pokémon)

Merryweather- Serena (Pokémon)

Fauna- May (Pokémon)

The grand fairy- Caitlin (Pokémon)

King Stefan- Brock (Pokémon)

Queen Leah- Johanna [Dawns Mother] (Pokémon)

King Hubert-Calem (Pokémon X and Y games)

Maleficents minions- Jesse and James (Pokémon)

Diablo the raven- Gabite (Pokémon)

Narrator- Iris (Pokemon)

Long ago, in a far away land, there lived a King and Queen called Brock and Johanna. Both had given birth to a daughter and they named her, Dawn. They named her this because she was born just as dawn was breaking. To celebrate their child they had a huge party and they welcomed their lifetime friends.

Royal announcer: Their royal highnesses, King Calem and Prince Starfish.

The king of a nearby country, and his young son, Starfish, were guests at the feast. The two Kings made plans for starfish and Dawn to marry on the princesses' sixteenth birthday. Suddenly more honored guests arrived.

Royal announcer: Their most honored and exulted excellences, the three good fairies. Mistress Misty, Mistress May and Mistress Serena.

Three fairies appeared before everyone's eyes. They all looked at the baby princess.

Misty: Ah

May: Oh

Serena: The little darling.

All: Your majesties.

Misty: Each of us may bless the child with a single gift, no more, no less.

Misty went over to the princess to give her gift.

Misty: Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty.

The wish said that Dawn would have ocean blue hair and strawberry red lips. That meaning she will be beautiful. Next May went to give her gift.

May: Tiny princess my gift shall be the gift of song.

May's wish said that Dawn would have a beautiful voice that everyone would love. Finally Serena went to grant her wish.

Serena: Sweet princess my gift shall be…

Suddenly, there was a crack of thunder. Ursula, the evil fairy, stormed in. She was absolutely furious that she was not invited. She told them that she had a gift for the princess. But everyone knew that it wasn't anything good.

Ursula: The princess will indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, your daughter shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, fall in a swoon and die!

Johanna: Oh no!

With one evil laugh Ursula disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Everyone was distraught. Everyone became petrified for they now knew that the princess would die on the day of joy. Misty however plucked up enough courage to speak to the King.

Misty: Your highnesses, Serena still has her wish to give.

Brock: And she can undo this curse.

Serena: Oh no sire.

Misty: Ursula's magic is too powerful and our magic isn't strong enough.

May: But she can help!

Serena: What, but but?

May: Do your best dear.

Serena: Sweet princess, in this witches curse you will prick your finger and fall in a swoon. But you shall not die you will just fall into a magic ageless sleep. And when the time comes your true love shall wake you up. Sadly you will have to sleep for 100 years because that is the minimum from death, however you will be free to dream as long as you want.

Despite the spell being softened King Brock, was still worried about his daughter. From then and there he ordered that every spinning wheel in the kingdom was to be burnt and so was done. Misty and the others watched the burning of the wheels.

Misty: Oh, silly fiddle faddle.

May: Now, have a nice cup of tea, dear.

Serena: We need to find a way to protect the princess.

Misty: Hmm, that's it.

May: What is it Misty.

Misty: We shall disguise ourselves as peasant maids and look after the princess in the woods at a woodcutter's cottage.

May: What a great idea. I love babies.

Serena: But we need to hide our identities.

Misty: Come on let's go and tell their majesties at once.

So the king and queen watched with heavy hearts, as their precious possession, their only child, disappeared into the night. Many sad and lonely years passed for King Brock and his people. As the time for the princesses' sixteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Ursula's domain mountains with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled.

Ursula: It's unbelievable, sixteen years and not a trace of her, she can't of vanished into thin air. God, my Pokémon are good at battling but bad at searching. Gabite, my fellow friend, go and find a girl of sixteen with ocean hair and lips as red as a rose. You are my last hope, don't fail me.


	3. Dawn's sixteenth birthday

And so for sixteen long years, the whereabouts of Dawn remained a mystery. While deep in the forest in a woodcutter's cottage the good fairies carried out their well-laid plan, living like peasants they raised the child as their own, and called her, Hikari Berlitz. On this her sixteenth birthday, the good fairies planned a party, and something extra special for a surprise.

The girls were busy chatting when Hikari Berlitz came into the cottage.

Dawn: Well.

Girls: (Gasp)

Dawn: And what are you three dears up to.

Serena: Up to?

May: Up to?

Misty: Up to, why we are up to nothing Hikari sweetheart.

May: Do you think you can get some berries for us?

Dawn: Of course.

Girls: Bye dear, don't talk to strangers.

Dawn: Bye

Misty: Okay, let's get everything sorted.

May: I'll bake the cake.

Misty: I'll make a lovely dress.

Serena: Can I help?

Misty: Of course, in fact you can choose the colour of it

Serena: Light pink with a bit of white.

Misty: Great choice.

May: I like it.

All: For the princess

Meanwhile Hiakri was picking berries whilst singing to all of the animals. A prince was walking with his Meloetta when he heard a beautiful voice.

Me: Do you hear that, Meloetta?

Meloetta: (Nods her head.)

Me: Let's find out where it is coming from.

Me: (Trips over.) Ahhh!

Dawn: (Gasps). Are you alright?

Me: Yes, I'm fine thank you.

Suddenly they both gasped, as they seemed to recognize each other. They both looked into each other's eyes.

Dawn: I saw you in a dream.

Me: I saw you as well.

Dawn: Now that we've met, shall we dance?

Me: Sure.

So Hikari Berlitz and Starfish danced in the wood, but then Hikari Berlitz remembered not to talk to strangers.

Dawn: I have to go.

Me: We will meet again won't we?

Dawn: Yes we will, I live at the woodcutter's cottage.

When Hikari Berlitz got home she got the surprise of her life. But then she would get a shock of a lifetime.

Girls: Surprise

Dawn: Oh, you darlings this has been the best day of my life, just wait till you meet him.

May: Him.

Serena: What?

Misty: You met a stranger.

Dawn: Oh he's not a stranger, we've met before.

Misty: You have.

Serena: Where?

Dawn: Once upon a dream.

May: She is in love.

Serena: Oh no.

Misty: This is awful.

Dawn: Why? After all I am sixteen.

Misty: It's not that dear.

May: You're already betrothed.

Dawn: Betrothed.

Serena: Since the day you were born.

May: To Prince Starfish dear.

Dawn: But that's impossible, how could I marry a prince, I'd have to be.

Serena: A Princess.

May: And you are dear.

Misty: Princess Dawn, tonight we are taking you back to your father, King Brock.

Dawn: But I can't, he's coming here tonight, I promised to meet him.

Misty: I'm sorry sweetheart. But you can never see that nice man again.

Dawn: This can't be happening. What am I going to do? (Starts crying.)

Serena: And I thought she'd be happy.

Poor Dawn, heartbroken and shocked by the news that she had found out. However after seeing it all, Ursula's Gabite ran back to the mountain to tell her guards to go and bring the message to his mistress.

Ursula: So what is it?

Jesse: Your Gabite has found the location of the princess.

James: She is on her way to the castle now.

Ursula: Yes. Finally she will meet her fate and I shall win. It's lucky I'm an evil girl, now to business.


	4. The curse comes true

The fairies took Dawn to the castle, however they never spoke a word for Dawn was still heartbroken. Little did they know that Ursula was there waiting. They found a small room in which they went into.

Misty: Serena close the door, May pull the curtains. And now dear, if you just sit here, this one last gift sweetheart, simply of her royalty a crown to wear in grace and beauty.

But Dawn was too upset and began to softly cry.

May: Please don't cry.

Misty: shh, let her be.

Serena: It is that boy she met, and why do I have a bad feeling.

No sooner had they closed the door a voice called Dawn from upstairs. It was Ursula! She was ready to begin her curse.

Ursula: I have been waiting sixteen years for this. It is moments like these that make life worth living. Now my darling you are mine, forever.

Dawn followed up the stairs and found an old women by a spinning wheel.

Ursula: My dear child, why are you so sad?

Dawn: I met my true love and now I will never see him again

Ursula: Here, touch the spindle, it will make you feel all better.

Dawn: Thank you.

Dawn reached out to touch the spindle, she moved slowly and slowly towards it. Only thinking of her love.

Ursula: Touch the spindle. Touch it I say!

Dawn knew something was wrong. Ursula could not take it so she 'helped' Dawn out.

Ursula: That's it my dear put your hand near the spindle and….. TOUCH IT!

Dawn: Ouch!

Suddenly Dawn had pricked her finger and a small drop of blood came out. Suddenly Dawn began to feel drowsy and weak. For now the curse was taken effect, which meant it was time for Dawn to sleep at last.

Dawn: Oh, I, I'm so (sigh).

With that Dawn fell in a swoon onto a stool and into a magical sleep. Ursula laughed with joy for her curse had now been fufilled.

Ursula: At last. Now my spell is upon you and at last I have my revenge, so sleep well my pretty princess for you will never awaken, hahahahahaha.

Suddenly the three fairies burst in. But when they found Dawn's motionless body they knew they were too late. They tried to wake her.

Misty: Dawn wake up please.

May: Rise and shine sweetie pie.

Serena: We are too late. The curse has been fufilled.

Ursula: You poor simple fools thinking you could defeat me. Well here is your precious princess. Hahaha. I hope I get invited to her funeral. Hahahaha.

Ursula disappeared once again in a puff of purple smoke. The girls began to cry for they now knew that the curse has been fulfilled. Serena Burst into tears for she blamed herself for Dawn's fate.

Serena: I'm so sorry Dawn, we tried to protect you. But now you must sleep for 100 years, you didn't deserve such a cruel fate.

Misty: Don't cry dear. It was her destiny, and there was nothing you could of done.

May: However you saved her from death by making her sleep. At least she is safe and alive.

Misty: Exactly, now let's let the child rest.

They laid Dawn on a bed she nearby and placed her head on the pillow. They finally placed a red rose in her hands and they looked with grief at the now sleeping princess. They then talked sadly about what they should now do.

May: Poor Brock and Johanna, what are they going to say?

Serena: If we tell them, they will be heartbroken. And in 100 years they will never see Dawn again.

Misty: We are not going to tell anyone, we will put the whole castle to sleep until Dawn wakes from her slumber.

Suddenly a bright light appeared before them. It was Caitlin, Queen of the Fairies. She had heard their cries and wanted to help.

Caitlin: Hello my dear fairies, whatever is the matter.

Serena: The princess pricked her finger and now she has to sleep for 100 years.

Caitlin: Oh dear, what can I help you with.

Misty: We are putting the kingdom to sleep. They will not wake as long as Dawn is asleep.

Caitlin: Ah yes, but sadly I think the King and Queen will need to pass on. For a prince shall wake her.

Serena: Why?

Caitlin: If a prince should wake her someone else should take over the kingdom.

Misty hated this and back chatted to her mistress.

Misty: She is betrothed to someone who is living and she hasn't seen her parents in 16 years. We already broke her heart once for her true love. If the King and Queen die then she will be unhappy for life when she wakes up. I am not letting my godchild die of unhappiness.

Caitlin was shocked; she had never heard Misty talk back to her like that.

Caitlin: Okay then, I will not do it because not only did you yell at me but because I hate to see someone heartbroken.

So with that, the fairies put the whole kingdom to sleep. But then they heard King Calem talk about his son and a peasant girl. Which meant that Prince Starfish was the nice man. So they went to find him.

May: There he is.

Finally when they caught up to him, they froze him until 100 years had past. The fairies then split. Misty and May watched the prince, whilst Caitlin and Serena guarded the sleeping princess.

Caitlin: Such a sweet child.

Serena: What will we do with her?

Caitlin: I shall visit her. She will dream the most beautiful dreams.

Serena: Okay, Don't worry Dawn you won't be lonely.

Caitlin: Shhh

Serena: Sorry, goodnight Dawn. Soon you will wake up and meet you prince.

Caitlin: I hope you rest well dear child, sweet dreams.

Meanwhile Ursula found out that Dawn had not died, but had fallen asleep for 100 years.

Ursula: Well at least the King, Queen and her true love will pass away.

Jesse: Um, Acutally.

James: The fairies put the whole kingdom to sleep, including their royal highnesses.

This made Ursula mad. She did not want the kingdom to sleep, she wanted them to miss Dawn more and to grief for her.

Ursula: I have to stop this prince from reviving Princess Dawn. She must never leave her bottomless pit of slumber. I know, I shall curse the palace with thorns so that no one shall get past.

She began to grow thorns around the castle so nobody could enter. Then she smiled to herself and said the most awful lie ever. For she would do anything to stop the princess from waking up.

Ursula: Awaken the princess from her sleep? What a cruel thing to do! For what if their princess wishes not to receive the kiss of awakening, but rather to continue to sleep forever? Hahaha


	5. Dawn awakens

100 years past and Dawn remained asleep. She looked like an angel and she was lightly breathing. Her beauty was vivid, and the colour was still on her face. It was evidence that she had not died, but only slept. From her dreams, which Caitlin gave to her, she knew that only her true love could wake her up with a kiss. The fairies had waited long enough, they knew the day had come and they unfroze the prince.

Misty: Listen Starfish, we need to save Princess Dawn, but she is actually the girl you met today.

Me: Wow that was unexpected!

May: But Ursula will try and stop you.

Misty: I shall give you the sword of attack and the shield of defence.

Serena and Caitlin then showed up.

Caitlin: Please sweet child, the Princess needs your attention.

Serena: Please save her, you're her only hope.

Me: Thanks. I shall go and rescue my love.

So off Starfish and his faithful friend, Meloetta went to save the fair sleeping Dawn. When suddenly, Ursula appeared.

Ursula: Oh come now Prince Starfish. Why thy in a rush? A wondrous future lies before.

Me: Look lady. My future is to rescue my true love. Do you understand me?

Ursula: I do, but here is what your goal is. Behold King Brock's castle and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the Princess Dawn. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, tis the same peasant maid who won the heart of our noble prince. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Blue of the Ocean in her hair, lips that shame the strawberry red rose. In ageless sleep, you are to awaken her from her sleeping pose. Well forget it you will have to go through this spell of mine.

Me: Oh fudge cake.

Ursula: A swarm of thorns shall be her tomb, thorn through the skies on a fog of doom, now go with the curse and serve me well, around the sleeping princess castle cast my spell.

Suddenly more thorns surrounded the castle. Heading on, Starfish ran thorough and cut through the ivy. Whilst it scratched and cut his skin on the way. Ursula saw this and stopped the prince in his tracks.

Ursula: Now you shall you deal with me, and all the powers of hell. Hahahahahahahahaha.

Ursula transformed into a black dragon and began shooting fire at the prince. Starfish came close to a ledge where if he would take one more step back he would fall to his death. Ursula then mocked him with the same words she said to herself 100 years ago.

Ursula: Awaken the princess from her sleep? What a cruel thing to do! For what if their princess wishes not to receive the kiss of awakening, but rather to continue to sleep forever? Hahaha

This made Starfish even madder but also confused. Did the princess really want to sleep forever? Suddenly he heard Dawn's voice call to him.

Dawn: Please my love, I am under a spell, I have been for 100 years. I don't want to sleep anymore, please I beg of you. Don't give up, come and wake me up. Use all you can to defeat her.

Then the next words caught his mind.

Dawn: I believe in you. I love you!

This made Starfish bucked up enough courage to speak to the dragon.

Me: How dare you put a curse on a girl who did nothing wrong. You do it because of your jealousy and yet you use her broken heart to lead her to her fate. She has been asleep for too long and she wants to finally wake up.

Ursula: What

Me: She would never sleep that long and she would want to see my face again after 100 years. But you got her in this mess and you think that you did it to punish those who did not do wrong. Well I know what to do with sick people like you. I kill them!

Ursula: Ahhhh.

With that Starfish stabbed Ursula in the heart and she then fell to her death. Starfish then made his way into the castle. He came to a room, which had a bed with all the curtains drawn back. The fairies opened them so he could see. There he found the beautiful princess lying on the bed peacefully wearing a beautiful gown. Starfish realized how that this was the peasant girl he met and that she had been asleep for 100 years. He saw how more beautiful she was as a princess. Suddenly Dawns thoughts spoke to him.

Dawn: Hello, my love. Have you come to save me?

Starfish then spoke gently to her.

Me: Hello, I have come to break your spell, time to wake up.

He went up to her, knelt beside the bed and kissed the princess, very gently. With that the spell was broken and Dawn awoke from her slumber. When she saw Starfish kneeling at her beside she looked into Starfish's beautiful brown eyes kindly and smiled.

Dawn: Hello there, I have been waiting a long time for you.

Me: Wait, you knew I was coming.

Dawn: Of course my darling, I dreamed that you and I were in the garden, dancing. And now you have come and woke me from my slumber. Thank you very much.

Kieran: It was nothing and I am glad I found you as well.

Dawn: Come here.

With that the beautiful princess gave her saver a gentle hug for she was so happy. The Fairies had healed Starfish's wounds and then he and Dawn, wearing her pink and white gown ,embraced with a soft kiss.


	6. The big wedding

The next day was Starfish and Dawn's wedding. Dawn wore a beautiful big white gown with a veil covering her face. Everyone including the King and Queen were invited. They were happy to see their beautiful daughter. The Queen then said a speech to everyone that she had made.

Johanna: Everyone, I thank you for coming to this day of joy. I thank the fairies for looking after our daughter. However, I really wanted to say a massive thank you to the love of her life, her new husband and hero Starfish. Thank you for coming and awaking her from a very long sleep. If you did not come she would not be here today. she feels like the luckiest girl in the kingdom to have such a nice person like him. She will love him with all of her heart.

Tears of joy went down nearly everybody's faces with what she said. Now it was time.

Priest: Dawn, do you take this prince Starfish to be your lawfully wedded husband.

Dawn: I do.

Priest: Starfish, do you take this Princess Dawn to be your lawfully wedded wife.

Kieran: I do.

Priest: I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.

With that, Starfish lifted Dawns veil and they kissed. Everyone cheered as their lovely princess was awake and that all evil was gone. Dawn then communicated through Starfish's head.

Dawn: Shall we dance, sweetheart.

Me: We shall, my lady.

The fairies watched with delight. Serena began to cry with tears of joy.

Caitlin: Serena darling, what's the matter?

Serena: I do love happy endings.

Misty and May: Yes, we do to.

They all hugged each other.

So Starfish and Dawn danced the night away and they all lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
